Pyromania
by Lyliian98
Summary: ' T-T'as b-brûlé ma m...maison? P-Pourquoi' Il s'effondra aux pieds de l'autre, en larmes. Un main sur son front lui fit relever la tête. Il demanda à nouveau:' P-P-Pourquoi, Gilbert? M-Mes lettres...Toris.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Bonjour! Alors voilà un texte que j'ai écrit il y a un moment, et j'ai besoin de vos critiques, vos opinions. .. Je voudrais aussi savoir si je devrais transformer ce texte en histoire.. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerais pas de continuer cette histoire, mais si quelqu'un veut adopter ce scénario et début d'histoire pour le continuer..alors ça me dérange vraiment pas.**

**Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles j'ai écrit ce texte. 1)) Pour pratiquer mes descriptions. 2)) Je trouve qu'il n'y a horriblement pas assez de texte à propos de ce pairing (et trop à propos de PoLiet) Je me fous si c'est du crack comme pairing, je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup ^^''**

**Alors voilà~ Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Feliks regarda devant lui, abattu. Ce qui avait été, ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, une bien jolie maison, n'était maintenant que cendres et ruines. Sa maison, sa fierté, totalement détruite. La porte d'entrée, à moitié brûlée, pivota sur ses gonds avec un grincement horrible lorsque Feliks la poussa afin d'entrer. Du salon, il ne restait que la forme d'un fauteuil au tissu roussi par les flammes. Il avança vers la cuisine, l'odeur de la fumée lui piquant la gorge et lui amenant des larmes aux yeux. Les armoires avaient disparu, la table gisait sur le sol, sur le côté, une patte en moins. Feliks marcha lentement, passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa salle de bain. Par terre, son rideau de douche rose était en piteux état. Le mur devant lui s'était écroulé, et l'on pouvait voir la cour arrière.<p>

Le blond revint sur ses pas, jusqu'à l'escalier, qui s'était écroulé. Il ne pouvait que tenter de s'imaginer dans quel état était sa chambre. _Sa chambre._ Le seul endroit dans lequel il se sentait encore en sécurité, dans ce monde qui le détestait. _Sa garde-robe._ Tous ses vêtements, qu'il avait accumulé au cours des ans, ceux qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs, ceux qui lui avaient été donné par ses amis. _ Des souvenirs._ La boîte de souvenirs sous son lit. _Les lettres de Toris. _Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il avait perdu les lettres de son meilleur ami, petit ami. Enfin, son ex-petit ami. Lui était resté chez lui, de l'autre côté de l'océan, lorsque Feliks avait déménagé, et ils avaient tous les deux décidé qu'il valait mieux se séparer. Les lettres étaient le seul souvenir de Toris que Feliks avait gardé, et elles avait brûlé.

Feliks sortit de la maison, en furie. Il lança un regard méprisant au jeune homme devant lui, qui gardait un visage neutre. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond, et il se mit à marteler le torse de l'autre de coups.

'' T-T'as b-brûlé ma m...maison? P-Pourquoi?''

Il s'effondra aux pieds de l'autre, en larmes. Un main sur son front lui fit relever la tête. Il demanda à nouveau

'' P-P-Pourquoi, Gilbert? M-Mes lettres...Toris.''

L'autre ricana doucement, tendit à Feliks un paquet de lettres attachées, que Feliks reconnut comme étant celles de Toris et dit, souriant.

''Alors, est-ce que tu vas venir habiter avec moi, maintenant?''

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? C'était comment? Review? Sivouplait?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Je l'ai continué, je sais. Et je viens de me rendre compte que mes personnages sont assez OOC...enfin je crois. Vous trouvez, vous? Je me le demande...Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, s'il vous plaît, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour la suite.**

** Bon alors un nouveau chapitre...Et si vous voulez que j'arrête d'écrire des nouveaux chapitres à cette histoire, dites moi-le. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2::<p>

''Quoi? C'est impossible, Feliks!'' S'écria la jeune femme au téléphone.

'' Eli...C-Crois-moi..Elle a brûlé, t-tout a brûlé...''

''Mais comment est-ce arrivé?'' Elizabeta demanda.

'' G-Gil...c'est Gilbert...I-Il l'a brûlée...M-Ma maison...''

Assis par terre, sur le trottoir, Feliks pencha la tête vers le sol pour qu'on ne voie pas ses larmes.

'' QUOI? CE SALAUD! Et...il ne reste plus rien?''

''Il reste les-les lettres...Mais c'est tout.''

'' Tu vas venir rester chez moi, n'est-ce pas?''

Feliks releva la tête. Jetant un regard noir au jeune homme debout devant lui, il demanda à Elizabeta, plein d'espoir:

''Tu-tu me laisserais habiter chez toi...p-pour vrai?''

Il ne put entendre la réponse qui suivit parce que son téléphone lui fut arraché des mains et fut jeté par terre. Il leva les yeux, insulté, vers Gilbert, qui secouait la tête d'un air découragé.

'' Non-non, tu n'ira pas-chez-elle''chantonna-t-il. '' Tu vas rester-avec-moi, chez moi.''

''IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION! T'AS BRÛLÉ MA MAISON, ET MAINTENANT TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE HABITER AVEC TOI?''

'' Bien, c'était un peu le but'' avoua Gilbert. '' Que tu accepte de vivre avec moi.''

C'en fut trop pour Feliks. Il se leva, et gifla l'autre au visage. Il se mit à pleurer de nouveau, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ce qui avait été sa maison. Il alla s'asseoir dans ce qui restait de son salon, alors que Gilbert restait là, choqué. Après un moment, il s'approcha de la maison, regardant par la fenêtre sans vitre. Un blond en colère lui rendit son regard, les larmes aux yeux.

'' T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, tu le sais?''

Gilbert pencha la tête de côté, et s'excusa.

'' Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, j'avoue...''

Feliks se mit à rire à travers ses larmes.

'' 'Pas la meilleure solution?' C'est une blague ou quoi? C'est horrible de faire ça à quelqu'un...Comment t'as pu me faire ça, Gilbert? Tu me déteste à ce point?''

Ce dernier se mit à rire tristement. Il marcha vers la porte, entra dans la maison et alla s'asseoir à côté de Feliks.

'' Je ne te déteste pas...Surtout pas.''

Le blond soupira profondément, avant de déclarer.

'' Je vais le regretter, mais...d'accord. Je vais aller habiter avec toi.''

Les yeux de Gilbert s'illuminèrent tout à coup, et il se leva, prenant la main de Feliks et l'entraînant à sa suite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors voilà! Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Bon bon bon, un autre chapitre. J'ai essayé d'en faire un plus long cette fois. Merci Merci pour les reviews ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'' C'est...grand.'' S'étonna Feliks devant l'appartement, qu'il aurait cru moins spacieux, et surtout moins en ordre.<p>

Le salon, du moins, avait une belle allure. Un divan, qui avait l'air très confortable, était entouré d'un fauteuil de la même couleur et d'une table basse. La cuisine, quelques mètres plus loin, était petite mais accueillante.

'' Je croyais que t'habitais toujours avec ton frère'' continua le blond en avançant lentement.

'' Jusqu'à l'année dernière, oui. Mais j'ai déménagé...''

'' ...Lugwig t'a jeté dehors, c'est ça?''

Il se retourna vers Gilbert, souriant.

'' On peut dire ça comme ça...''

'' Feliks? Ça a raccroché tout d'un coup, lorsque je te parlais tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?''

'' Oh...mon téléphone est tombé par terre. Désolé.''

'' C'est pas grave. Alors, tu vas venir chez moi, n'est-ce pas?''

Feliks jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, vers Gilbert, qui jouait l'innocent mais qui écoutait tout de même sa conversation. Il reprit, hésitant.

'' En fait...non, pas vraiment. J'ai...trouvé un endroit où rester.''

'' Où ça?''

'' …''

Il respira profondément avant de dire:

'' _Il _m'a invité à rester chez lui...''

'' Il? De qui est-ce que tu parles?''

'' Eli...Tu sais qu'il voulait pas être méchant...C'était un peu extrême comme méthode, m-mais...''

Il entendit soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne.

'' Rassures-moi Feliks. Tu n'as _pas _accepté de rester chez Gilbert, n'est-ce pas?''

'' Ou-oui...''

'' Je viens te chercher. Bouges pas, et fait pas de conneries.''

'' M-Mais Eli...''

Elle raccrocha. Il lança rageusement son téléphone sur le fauteuil, un peu plus loin, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant. Il était assis dans le salon, et Gilbert était allé préparer le souper dans la cuisine. Le blond soupira.

''Eli, Eli, que t'es idiote parfois...''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?'' demanda Gilbert.

''Elle vient me chercher.''

Il se leva, alla rejoindre l'autre dans la cuisine.

''Mais tu vas rester ici, n'est-ce pas?''

''Si je réussis à la convaincre, oui...''

Feliks, assis sur le fauteuil, boudait. Elizabeta soupira. Elle essaya à nouveau:

'' Fe~liks, tu vas me suivre, et on va aller chez moi, d'accord? Je te cuisinerai ce que tu veux...Je cuisine sûrement mieux que _lui. _''

'' Non. ''

'' Mais pourquoi? ''

'' Parce que. Je suis bien ici. Le lit chez toi, il est pas confortable...''

Elle décida de changer de tactique. Elle devait absolument réussir à le convaincre. Il ne se laisserait pas convaincre facilement, bien sûr, mais si elle était plus rusée que lui...

'' Je comprends, c'est bon...''

Elle attendit sa réaction. Il hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle arrête enfin de le harceler. Elle rajouta ensuite, souriant.

'' C'est parce que tu l'aimes, c'est ça?''

'' QUOI? N-NON, PAS DU TOUT!''

Il avait crié. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, virant au rouge tomate. Le sourire d'Elizabeta s'élargit. Elle avait presque gagné.

'' Alors pourquoi tu reste?''

'' P-Pas de tes affaires, Eli...''

Il releva la tête, lui fit une grimace. Elle soupira.

'' Feliks, allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.''

Elle montrait la place à côté d'elle sur le divan. Feliks, à contre cœur, se leva et alla s'asseoir. Elizabeta se pencha vers lui, lui chuchota à l'oreille:

'' Tu sais, Feliks, même si c'est vrai que tu l'aimes – ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît, si c'est vrai... Eh bien lui...Il veut probablement que t'utiliser. Il est pas quelqu'un pour toi.''

Le blond se contenta de secouer la tête et de continuer de bouder.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :) Review? <strong>

**Ps- Allez voir mon autre histoire, je publie le chapitre un là, maintenant. Ça me ferait plaisir si vous alliez le voir .  
><strong>


End file.
